Some Nights
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Leo patrols New York on Valentine's Day. He meets up with an old friend in a bar, leading to a conversation that's long over due.


A/N: Ugh, this is old and written up in a hurry. I don't have time to rewrite it before V-day. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does.

They are older in this (22 maybe) so no underage drinking. Don't drink, kiddies.

It was Valentines Day. Regardless, Leo tirelessly patrols the city of New York. This is his home. He protected it. There were criminals here that wouldn't stop murdering or stealing just because it was a holiday. Heroes didn't get breaks.

But since Leo is a nice guy, he and his brothers let Donnie have the night off to spend with April. They split up to cover more area.

Leonardo leaps from rooftop to rooftop, scouring the eastern part of the city for crime. It had been a relatively slow night. A few punks breaking windows out of a shop was the only trouble he had encountered. He almost wishes for something to take his boredom away.

Sighing, the blue masked vigilante perches himself on the corner of an apartment complex and absently watches the street. Though it was New York, few cars ever went down this road. Mikey dramatically referred to it as the bad part of the East. Mostly, it was just run down and empty. The stores are boarded up, graffiti stained walls decorate collapsing buildings, and the street lights only work half the time. It is the perfect place to commit a crime.

What caught Leo's eye was a bright yellow taxi cab puttering towards him. It stands out like a sore thumb among the drab background. Curious, he follows it a couple blocks. The cab stops in front of a bar. An unrecognizable woman in a hoodie and dark jeans gets out.

She searches the street for anyone. Leonardo ducks as her eyes dart towards his hiding spot behind a dumpster. After a short moment he peeks over the edge. The woman is gone, apparently having entered the bar.

Leo, despite his rationality, lets curiosity get the better of him. She seems familiar. He looks downs and his eyes catch at his belt.

The sword Karai threw at his head so long ago hung there. He'd been keeping close lately. Mikey tried to use it as a can opener and ever since he was very protective of it.

A sudden shrill scream makes him jump and he springs into action. The woman must have gotten into trouble. He hopes the bar owner won't mind a giant turtle in his restaurant.

Leonardo bursts through the door with her sword in hand. He blinks at the scene in front of him. The hooded woman is seated at the bar, a quartet of unconscious men strewn around her. She casually sips on a glass of something he assumes is alcoholic.

"You gonna stand there all day, leader boy?" She says without looking his way. Leo knew that voice. He has heard it many times before the Footclan's downfall.

He silently sheathes the weapon and slides into the stool next to her.

"Karai, always nice to see a familiar face."

The konouchi pulls her hood down. Karai is without make-up. Dark shadows under her eyes told him she hadn't been sleeping. Her gold and black hair hangs loosely at her shoulders.

"You look terrible," Leo says. He wants to slap himself for being dumb.

"Gee, thanks," Karai replies with a sour look. "You look a little different yourself."

He sees his reflection in a mirror behind the counter. His shell has more nicks in it from fighting. The blue mask is tattered, but shields the area around his piercing eyes. His body has several new scars.

"Courtesy of a few stray mutants. It's no big deal. I look pretty scary, huh?" Leo responds.

"Makes you look tough. I can't believe those guys got to you. You're a force to be reckoned with," Karai sniffs haughtily.

Leo laughs."If you say so."

The bartender, who looks pretty chill with this whole scene, (it is New York after all) brings them a bottle of bronze liquid.

"Why are you here, Karai?" Leo asks. She ignores him and reaches over the bar to grab the bottle of whiskey. Karai pours two glasses. He eyes it carefully.

"It's still not going to kill you to loosen up a bit and have fun sometimes. It is Valentines Day after all," she says as she offers him the shot glass full of alcohol. Leonardo can almost hear his Sensei's voice saying he shouldn't but he can also see Karai waiting for him to prove her right. He gently takes the cup.

"One and then you answer my questions, okay?" She grins wickedly and hold her glass in the air. He clinks their cups together.

"To freedom and love," Karai toasts. She downs the whiskey in one gulp. He raises his to his lips and chokes on it.

Karai smirks. "What's wrong? Never had Jack Daniels before?"

Leo would reply but he can't breathe. It's like someone poured a bucket of acid down his gullet. He glares through watery eyes.

"It's," he coughs, "fine. I'm fine. Stupid liquor."

Leo pushs the shot glass away from him. Karai drinks right out of the bottle. He stares in wonder.

"Doesn't it burn?"

"I'm used to it," she tells him. The leader frowns.

It shouldn't bother him so much. But it does.

"Now, what're doing alone at a bar on Valentines Day?" He asks again. Karai stares at the bottom of the bottle.

"Reasons I don't want to say. Why do you care?"

"Because no one should be alone on Valentines Day." She sneaks a look at him. He seems sincere. But her guard is never down completely.

"You're here, aren't you? So I'm not alone." She's just being difficult and they both know that. His blue mask wrinkles as he scowls.

"Karai," Leo sighs, "that's not what-"

"I know what you meant. Leo, just leave it." The young woman swigs other large amount of whiskey. He's impressed because he would be completely drunk by now. She seems fine, maybe slightly buzzed. If only she was a little more loose lipped.

"Let me in," he says. They've done this dance before. She always steps on his toes.

"Why should I?" She replies hotly. Everyone she's ever let in ripped her heart into pieces, betrayed her, hurt her. Some she hurt back. Hurts so much. The bottle touches her red lips again.

"Because I care about you. Because I love you. You don't have to be by yourself."

"What if I'm not alone? What if I said I have someone who cares more than you?" Karai argues. It's not true. No one has ever cared as much as Leonardo. She's not good at commitment though. She doesn't do attachment. After a life full of darkness, light is blinding and painful.

"I'd just try harder. I would never hurt you, Karai," Leo says. His blue eyes stare at her. She does not speak, fearing her words would come out wrong.

Karai looks at Leo and nods.


End file.
